


Project: Matchmaker

by Peachbabypie



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha plays Secret Agent with young Morgan, Comic, Comic strip, Fanart, Fancomic, Illustration, M/M, Matchmaker Morgan, Morgan wants them to be too, Not Fic, Tony and Pepper are amicably divorced, Tony and Peter aren’t in a relationship, Tooth Rotting Fluff, but they want to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachbabypie/pseuds/Peachbabypie
Summary: Prompt Fill: A few years post-Endgame, Pepper and Tony are amicably divorced and co-parenting Morgan. Morgan notices how much happier her dad is whenever Peter’s around. She decides to play matchmaker and recruits some help (can be anyone/any combination: other Avengers, Happy, May, MJ, Ned, FRIDAY, Karen, etc.).
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154
Collections: Mind The Age Gap Flash Fic Prompt Meme





	Project: Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [agegapflashficpromptmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/agegapflashficpromptmeme) collection. 

Premise: Peter and Tony have been hanging out more that Peter's done with college and helping out with Stark Industries Tech. Tony finds himself gravitating towards his young ward but feels weird about his feelings. Peter, as always has been pining after the man for years now. All the avengers knows whats up, Morgan knows whats up. And it's her sole mission in her young life, to get her dad and Peter to admit that they want to kiss (gross right? but at least it'd make them happy)

Short comic! Aunt Natasha and Agent Morgan Stark AKA Alpha One AKA best Agent Ever on the job!

[](http://imgbox.com/pyWWXlln)


End file.
